


Break up with your boyfriend, I'm bored

by wertdifferenz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertdifferenz/pseuds/wertdifferenz
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr:Lance drunk texting Keith like "break up with your lame boyfriendalreafy. All he does is smoke & give u meat. Ur dating a grill, K. I've had our future planned since we met. Finally nailed our wedding colors& everythin. Anyway, dump him && text me back"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr, but why not post it here as well?  
> I saw this prompt written from anonymous to [@whatthebodygraspsnot on tumblr](https://whatthebodygraspsnot.tumblr.com/) and I couldn't resist writing something quick.
> 
> Edit: I guess I‘ll write a second part then....

Most people know Keith as a grumpy person. Even his friends hardly ever see him smile or laugh out loud. Not because he‘s not having a good time or not getting the jokes Lance is constantly throwing at him, but because it‘s just hard for him to show emotions. What‘s important is that his friends get it, get him.

His boyfriend doesn‘t.

Keith is still fuming over the words that got thrown at him a little less then ten minutes ago. His boyfriend- well, now ex-boyfriend, felt that he needed to tell Keith that his grumpiness was hot the in the beginning, but together with his awkwardness is just annoying by now, and that Keith needs to suck it up and learn how to be a normal person.  

In the big fight that came after that statement, Keith‘s ex started to point out even more flaws, things Keith is really insecure about, like his hot-headedness, or his stubbornness, or the fact that he basically doesn‘t have more than six actual friends and that he‘s crushing on one of them even though he has a boyfriend.

Their date was over after that argument, and by screaming out that they should break up, their relationship was over as well. Keith supposes that his hot-headedness comes in handy sometimes after all, as well as his stubbornness, because he‘d be damned if he ever spoke to his ex again.  

Keith mood worsens with every step he takes towards the bus station. The people around him pay him no mind, which he is kind of thankful of, because he all he really wants right now is to be alone, eat some lactose-free cheesecake and maybe get drunk afterwards.  

When he‘s finally in the bus Keith pops in some music and leans his head against the cold window. His phone vibrates in his pocket multiple times, but he ignores it in fear that his ex might throw a few more insults at him while his number is not blocked yet.

The vibrating gets persistent, and Keith realizes that his ex never wrote more than two texts at once, unlike someone else who loves to spam him with memes and stupid questions about everything that comes to his mind. Keith decides that talking to Lance right now is probably better than brooding alone in a bus, since Lance always knows how to cheer him up somehow.  

Keith opens his texting app, the little number next to Lance‘s name already pointing out that he has six unread messages, and Lance is still typing. A little smile spreads on Keith‘s lips as he opens their chat and starts reading the first few lines.  

 **Sharpshooter**  
_21:49 Keith!_  
21:49 Keeeeeeeeeith!!   
21:50 KEEEEEEEEEF!1!!   
21:51 dude its realy iportant!111   
21:52 bcause i finally found the right colors   
21:53 keef i found them!!!

What? Keith raises an eyebrow, taking in the spelling mistakes and the randomness of Lance‘s words. Usually Lance has at least some kind of explanation before he starts rambling like this. And, should he be at his parents‘ house right now? It was his brother‘s birthday, wasn‘t it? So why is Lance even texting him.  

**Sharpshooter  
** _21:55 keef i knw u are readin this so answe me!!_

Is he drunk?

**Samurai**  
_21:56 are you drunk?_

**Sharpshooter**  
_21:57 yea but that doesnt matter now_  
21:58 becuse keeeeeefy   
21:58 i found the colors!!!

**Samurai**  
_21:59 okay okay, what colors?_

Keith shoots a look outside and quickly gets up to exit the bus. He almost missed his stop, and even though the next one isn‘t too far away, he‘s still not too keen on walking right now. He‘d rather get as wasted as Lance is right now.  

His phone vibrates again, and Keith reads the next few messages while walking towards his dorm.  

 **Sharpshooter**  
_22:00 red & blue! _  
22:00 for the wedding   
22:01 but nt normal red & blue, because that would be lame   
22:02 & wer‘e not lame!!

**Samurai**  
_22:03 ok, we aren‘t lame  
22:04 but which wedding?_

Adam and Shiro already have their colors picked out and everything, so it can‘t be that one. Or does Lance means the colors of the ties they have to wear? Because Keith definitely asked him for help on that one, but they went out last week to buy those ties, and buying a second set just seems like overkill.  

**Sharpshooter**  
_22:06 OUR WEDDING  
22:06 duh!_

Duh!

Wait,  _what_?

Keith stops in his tracks, staring wide-eyed at his phone and feeling the heat creep into his cheeks. He doesn‘t really know how to respond to that, because that‘s just Lance talking, right? That‘s just drunk Lance talking, planing their wedding because what else does he has to do at his brother‘s birthday party, right?

Keith tries to stop the butterflies in his stomach from lifting off, swallows one time to wet his dried-out throat and get at least some composure back. No need to flip out in the middle of two dorms after all.  

Lance‘s next text cuts that last string of composure though.

**Sharpshooter**  
_22:07 so now u gotta  
22:08 break up with your lame boyfri-endlareafy_

Some students pass him on the sidewalk, jerking Keith out of his stupor. He pockets his phone with a furious blush and walks back to his dorm as fast as possible. His phone won‘t stop vibrating in his pocket, every little movement making the heat in his head feel even hotter. Keith can only breath out again when he closes the door of his room behind him and glides down the wall until his butt hits the floor.

After a few more breaths he gets out his phone again, the screen showing the next wave of Lance‘s messages.  

**Sharpshooter**  
_22:09 all he dies is smoke & give u meat   
22:10 ur dating a grill, K._

And that makes Keith laugh actually. Because even when Lance is drunk and giving Keith a heart attack with his sudden confession, he always knows how to make Keith smile.  

 **Sharpshooter**  
_22:12 I‘ve had our future planned since we met._  
22:13 finally nailed our wedding colors& everythin   
22:14 anyway,   
22:15 dump him && text me back

 _Oh, I will,_  Keith thinks to himself, shaking his head unbelieving with the biggest, dopiest smile. Seems like he doesn‘t have to drown himself in alcohol and lactose-free cheesecake tonight after all, since Lance definitely cheered him up. 

It‘s only fair to give Lance what he wants.  

**Samurai**  
_22:18 okay, I dumped him  
22:19 I want a cheesecake as a wedding cake_

**Sharpshooter**  
_22:20 asdhjsdfhas_  
22:21 anythin for my fiánceeee   
22:22 o shoot, gtg!   
22:22 veros threatin me   
22:22 luv u bb

**Samurai**  
_22:23 can‘t wait to talk to you when you‘re sober again  
22:24 have fun at the party, fiancé_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who left a comment! You made me so happy and motivated me to write a second part. I really hope you like it!
> 
> This part is also a present to @audrey-rosewadsworth! Here you go! Stop cursing me!

‚Ow‘ is the first thing that crosses Lance‘s mind as he slowly wakes up.

  
‚Screw tequila‘ is the second. 

After last night he doubts that he will ever drink again. With his stomach feeling like a little ship in the middle of a storm in the ocean and his head like lightning and thunder has hit him at the same time, Lance is ready to swear off alcohol for ev-… for at least a week!

Groaning he gets up, trying to keep the way too many garlic knots from yesterday inside him, since he really doesn‘t want to change his bedsheets when they have puke on it. And he‘s pretty sure that his mamá will kill him if he throws up, even though she must feel the same right now, with how well she kept up with her sons the night before.

Lance is pretty beat from the hangover and the restless sleep he got. He dreamt of a wedding, with Keith of all people, which was pretty nice, even though the the memories are kind of bittersweet, since Keith has a boyfriend and it‘s certainly not Lance.

Another groan escapes his lips when the sun peeks out from behind some clouds. It‘s promised to be a sunny Sunday morning, and the rest of the day should be just as nice, but Lance doesn‘t feel like appreciating the weather. He pretty much only feels like dying. 

The smell of bacon is what gets him to leave his bed in the end. Lance puts on some pants that hang from his chair and a shirt, runs his hands through his hair and rubs the sleep out of his eyes before leaving his room for some overdue breakfast.

His stomach is growling as he reaches the kitchen where Vero and his mamá are already preparing the second batch of bacon. At their little kitchen table are Luis, Lisa and the kids, eating the first round of eggs, bacon and some heavenly looking pancakes. 

„Good morning,“ Lance mumbles as he enters. The idle chat stops for a second to greet him back before they pick up the topic again.

Lance doesn‘t even realize that his mum is looking – and probably feeling – way better than he does right now. Only when she places a plate full of food and a cup with espresso romano, her favorite mixture against headaches, in front of him, he takes in her chippy smile and definitely not-tired looking face.

„How-?“

„Don‘t ask, hermano,“ Luis says from the side, the black rings under his eyes matching Lance‘s ones. He‘s sipping his own cup of coffee, probably the same devilish mixture that‘s in Lance‘s cup judging from the disgusted face he makes every now and then. 

If Lance had learned one thing over the twenty-one years living with his family, it‘s that he should listen to his brothers in regards to the weird behavior of his parents. So, Lance doesn‘t ask, and picks up his cup to drown the black, sour liquid inside. What Luis hasn‘t learned yet is that you have to swallow it all at once and drown a glass of water right after, so it doesn‘t have the chance to reach your tastebuds.

With the coffee gone, Lance diggs into his bacon and eggs. Savory stuff first, then sweet. His own little cure for hangovers.   
Lisa and Luis talk about the plans of the day; taking the kids outside to let Marco and their father rests for a few more hours, prepare a late lunch and maybe start preparing dinner as well, while they‘re at it. The guys need some rest after partying all night after all. 

Lance doesn‘t really participate in their planning, because his head is still killing him whenever he moves too much, and because he has to get back to his campus in the early afternoon. His college is an hour drive away, and with classes tomorrow he doesn‘t want to get there too late. 

That reminds him…

Didn‘t he and Keith text last night? Lance briefly remembers Vero taking his phone from him and scolding him for drunk-texting Keith, especially since he tends to talks shit when he‘s highly intoxicated. And with ‚shit‘ he means his most honest feelings. 

Ugh, he really hopes that Vero stopped him before me made an enormous fool out of himself. He doesn‘t want Keith to think even worse of him than he probably already does, with his goofiness and lame jokes and the fact that he was the reason for at least three fights between Keith and his boyfriend. 

„Hey Vero,“ Lance starts a little too quiet, but his headache doesn‘t allow him to speak any louder. Thankfully his sister hears him and turns half around, giving him some of her attention while the rest is still focussed on the pancakes in her pan. „You still have my phone, right?“

„Yeah,“ Vero answers, flipping two pancakes at once like the pro-chef she is. „I put it on shelf in the living room to charge.“

„Thanks, you‘re the best.“

„I know,“ Vero grins, turning her attention back on the pancakes before they burn. She‘s a master in that too, after all. 

Lance finishes his plate and the glass of orange juice his mamá places in front of him in between bites and answers a few questions from his nephew why he and his tió Luis look like zombies before he finally manages to steal himself away to get to his phone. 

He‘s aware that he might have to do a little bit of damage control when he turns it on and watches it start up. It takes a second for his phone to connect to his parents‘ overloaded wifi, but when finally does, Lance kind of wishes he never connected it at all. 

Because that first message that pops up gives him a straight out heart-attack.

**Samurai**   
_08:15 Good morning, fiancé  
_

What. The. Hell?

Lance does a double take. Triple take. Rubs his eyes and reads the message a fourth time. Even after two more times of reading it he can‘t believe what Keith wrote. Because what the hell??

The next message quickly follows, the words leaving Lance even more confused than the first one.

**Samurai  
** _08:16 you never told me which color you picked out for the wedding  
_

What wedding? Shiro and Adam‘s? But they already went shopping for suits and ties, to that should even be an issue anymore. But-

Keith doesn`t mean-

_Oh diós, please no, no, nonono…  
_

Lance frantically scrolls up, one message after another leaving him breathless. He though he made a fool out himself again by texting Keith drunk, but this is just… devastating, mind crushing, and he would love to yeet himself into a volcano. Lance’s world is definitely ending, because he drunk-texted Keith about the fucking wedding plans he‘s been fantasizing about for years. 

YEARS!

Text after text it gets worse. Lance can practically see the confusion in Keith‘s answers, until Lance practically spells it out for him.

_Their wedding, duh!  
_

DUH!!!

And Keith just-

Just…

Goes with it? And he actually dumped his stupid ass boyfriend? The guy that brought nothing but problems for Keith and his friends? The guy that Lance hated, not only because he snatches his crush away, but also because he treated him like shit? _That_ guy is _gone_?

Cue Lance‘s knees giving out. 

He barely manages to drop onto the couch next to him, gaping at his phone and trying to reboot his fried brain. Nothing and everything crosses his mind all at once, which must look like the famous intercross in Tokyo for any psychic trying to read his thoughts right now. 

Over the regret and dread of the drunken texts he send Keith, there is the tiny spark of hope that grazes his heart though. Because after all the shit Lance wrote him, Keith doesn‘t sound disgusted at all. Or awkward, or reluctant, or, what wonders him the most, dismissive. 

Keith sounds more like he might be a little tiny bit interested as well. 

Which is simply crazy, right? There is now way that the guy Lance has been crushing on for the last three years, the guy that is way out of his league, the guy that is one of his best friends and that knows almost all of his most private and embarrassing secretes, that this same guy might consider accepting Lance‘s drunken confession and going ahead to ask about the colors for their wedding? Even if it‘s just for teasing him. 

But- no. Life doesn‘t work that way, right?

The same spark of hope crosses through him again. Life might not work that way, but Lance can still try. 

With shaking fingers he writes an answer to Keith‘s earlier message. It‘s been almost three hours since he wrote him, but Keith should know that with all the tequila Lance drank yesterday, there is no way that he‘d be up before 11am in the first place. 

**Sharpshooter  
** _11:08 so… I might be sober again  
_

It doesn‘t take long for Keith to start typing. Holding his breath and counting his way too loud heartbeats, Lance waits for an answer. 

**Samurai  
** _11:10 that‘s good._  
11:11 did you read the chat from last night?  


**Sharpshooter  
** _11:12 I did_  
11:13 and I‘m so sorry for drunk texting u  
11:14 but  


**Samurai  
** _11:15 but what?  
_

But what, huh? 

This would be the moment Lance comes up with a stupid lie to get himself out of this situation. But-

Lance doesn‘t know what stops him. He _is_ sorry for texting Keith all that crap, but he can‘t really say that he‘s sad about Keith breaking up with his boyfriend. He was an ass after all, and it seems that Keith finally realized it as well. 

What else? Lance is also not really sorry about confessing. He might be, if Keith had reacted differently, but with his current responses and the stupid spark of hope that Lance would love to step on and squish beneath his feet before it can revive the feelings he tried to get rid off months ago, regret is nothing he has to fear right now.

Lance‘s finger hover over the screen. He really doesn‘t know what the wants to say to Keith, what he wants him to know, what is the right thing to do in this situation. He‘s pretty sure that no one really knows what to do. How many people drunk-texted their crush about his wedding plans for them before?

Yeah, Lance is lost.

**Samurai  
** _11:20 well, I don‘t know what to say either_  
11:21 I just broke up with my boyfriend  
11:22 and  


Seems like Keith is just as lost. Lance takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a brief second. The chatting from the kitchen is as loud as always, and Lance considers asking his family for help. Only his mamá of course, even though he already knows what she would say to him. 

_Follow your heart, mijo.  
_

Which usually works for him, but right now his heart is a maze in the middle of a thunderstorm, so that‘s that. 

Lance leans back against the couch and opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He‘s pretty bad at navigation, be it finding his way through a city or through the maze of his feelings right now. Keith is way better at that, since his approach on this kind of stuff is way simpler. For him almost every decision is made impulsively without thinking too much about the consequences. Most of the time Lance has to stop him from doing stupid shit, but sometimes, very rarely, Keith‘s way is the right one.

His phone vibrates in his hand, and while Lance‘s heart skips another beat he takes a tentative look at the screen. 

**Samurai  
** _11:25 and I didn‘t think there was any chance that you like me back  
_

If Lance wasn‘t already sitting, his knees would definitely give out again. The hurricane of butterflies in his stomach leaves him breathless and almost sick. Lance stares at the screen again, but instead of gaping he‘s smiling brightly, his cheeks heating up and every single thought doing somersaults in his head. 

He doesn‘t really know what to say, though his fingers are already typing before he can stop them. 

**Sharpshooter  
** _11:26 I thought there was no chance that YOU like me back!!  
_

**Samurai  
** _11:27 well I guess there is  
_

**Sharpshooter  
** _11:28 I really don‘t know what to say_  
11:29 but I‘m so happy  


Lance is glad that Keith‘s not able to see him right now, blushing furiously and screeching into a pillow he found next to him. He tries to calm himself to not get the attention of his family, though it‘s pretty much impossible. Lance feels like jumping through the living room, running around the block, doing backflips in the front-yard even though he‘s sure he would break his neck if he tried that. 

No need to die yet when his crush might actually go somewhere.   
**Samurai  
** _11:30 wow, Lance McClain speechless?_  
11:31 I don’t believe it. As if that would ever happen  


**Sharpshooter  
** _11:32 shut up mullet!  
_

And just because Lance can say it now, he adds a line to hopefully make Keith feel just as happy.

**Sharpshooter  
** _11:32 u like me!!  
_

**Samurai  
** _11:33 yeah, I really do_

Cue another freakout. 

This time, when he‘s finished screaming into his pillow, the kitchen is eerily quiet. His family is pretty used to his antics though, and pick up their talk when they don‘t hear any more weird noises from the living room.

With all their feelings, or at least the most important ones, out in the open, it‘s probably time to take the next step. But Lance doesn‘t want to act too hastily, since this is probably the most important relationship he‘ll ever have. And the last one, hopefully. 

**Sharpshooter  
** _11:35 ok, so what do we do know?_  
11:36 like, do we keep on like before, or would u actually go out with me?  


**Samurai  
** _11:37 I go out with you all the time_  
11:38 but I guess you are asking for a date  
11:39 which, yeah, I would like to do  


Okay, yeah, great. That‘s pretty great. Amazing even. And Lance has no idea that he‘s typing again until the messages are send. 

**Sharpshooter  
** _11:40 okay, yeah, great_  
11:41 okay  
11:41 I‘ll be back on campus in the afternoon  


It‘s a blessing that Keith is already used to his awkward, embarrassing self thanks to three years of close friendship.

**Samurai  
** _11:42 text me when you get back_  
11:43 so we can grab some pizza or something for your hangover  
11:44 and now spend some time with your family! We‘ve been talking for way too long already  


Lance briefly wonders how Keith manages to stay so smooth. Though he has never really been the target of his affection before, and Lance can only hope that he‘ll manage to keep up. He is the flirty loverboy after all, but in Keith‘s presence, it‘s just too hard to keep up that facade. Especially with his smiles and his pretty hair and all those nice words he throws at Lance. 

**Sharpshooter  
** _11:45 they haven‘t checked on me yet, cause most of them are as hungover as I am_  
11:46 but yeah, I‘ll text you  


**Samurai  
** _11:47 see you later, sharpshooter  
_

**Sharpshooter  
** _11:47 can‘t wait, samurai <3  
_

Lance looks at his screen for a few more minutes, trying to comprehend everything that happened in the last forty minutes. There is still a big smile on his face, and he quickly gives up trying to force it down. It‘s simply impossible right now.

He gets back into the kitchen, where Marco and his father have joined the crowded table and are munching on their own stack of pancakes. Marco is talking with the kids, patiently answering they‘re questions just like Luis and Lance did before. 

„What got you so happy?“ Marco murmurs after Lance takes a seat next to him. He looks horrible with his messy hair, dark bags under his eyes and the clear headache he‘s sporting. His espresso romano is still untouched on the table, since he hates drinking this the most, even though as the oldest he should know better.

„Nothing,“ Lance shrugs, though he can feel that everyone in the room is raising their eyebrows at him. His mamá places a new cup of coffee on the table, a regular one this time, and sends him a questioning look which makes Lance shakes his head. He‘ll tell her later, when his siblings don‘t have the chance to tease him about his crush. 

For now, he just enjoys the time with his family. He still has a few hours before he‘s got to go, and after a hot shower and a change of clothes he might even feel human enough to go out and play with the kids, or help his father and brothers repair some things around the house that require an extra pair of hands. 

Although his help might be a bit useless today, since his thoughts are already straying to his date in the evening. Gosh, he really can‘t wait.

-xx-

**Samurai** _  
13:32 you still didn‘t tell me about the colors!_

**Sharpshooter  
** _13:35 asdhfdg  
13:36 I‘ll tell you later, promise!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think about this fic. 
> 
> Get more info about me and my writing on [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertdifferenz).


End file.
